Professeur Dean Winchester
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Lorsque Dean joue les profs pour apprendre à Castiel comment se comporter en humain, voilà ce que ça donne...
1. Leçon 1: Conduire une voiture

**Professeur Dean Winchester.**

**Leçon 1: Conduire une voiture.**

_Voici une fic plus légère que celles que j'écris d'habitude. C'est une histoire assez marrante venue d'une idée un peu débile. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres et j'en posterais un tous les jeudis._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_PS : Désolé pour les fautes restantes. _

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

Sam et Dean Winchester, deux frères chasseurs, vivaient tous deux au bunker des hommes de lettres. Depuis la mort d'Abaddon et de Métatron, une certaine accalmie régnait sur Terre. Castiel, qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs et sa Grâce, devint une fois de plus un être humain. Mais cette fois, pas question pour l'aîné de laisser son ami dehors. Il prit même sur lui pour enfin donner à l'ex-Ange des leçons sur la vie humaine. Sans trop de bonne volonté, Castiel avait accepté la demande de Dean à condition que ce dernier prenne lui aussi des leçons. Le déchu comptait bien enseigner à son ami tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant deux mille ans. Ou du moins, lui apprendre la vie telle qu'elle était au Paradis. À commencer par la langue des Anges : L'Énochien. Le deal étant fait, les leçons pouvaient commencer.

**…**

Jeudi matin au bunker, le trio se retrouvait à table pour le petit déjeuner. Café en main, Dean briefait déjà son ami.

- Ok Cass, leçon du jour : conduire une voiture.

Castiel leva la tête de son bol de céréales que Sam lui avait préparé.

- Je vais conduire l'Impala ?

Tout en lui faisant les gros yeux, le chasseur répondit.

- Quoi ? Non ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Nope, on va prendre le tas de ferraille de Sammy !

- Dean… gronda le cadet.

- Bah quoi ?

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dehors, devant la vieille bagnole noire de Sam. Dean commençait son cours avec une joie non feinte. Castiel s'assit derrière le volant et son « prof » se plaçait sur le siège d'à côté.

- Ok Cass, alors pour commencer, tu mets les rétroviseurs à ta vue. Y'en a deux, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

L'ex-Ange s'exécutait.

- Maintenant la ceinture et tu mets le contacte en embrayant. La pédale de gauche quoi, tu la pousses à fond.

Le moteur se mit en route.

- Bien. Ensuite tu passes la première vitesse et tu débrayes.

- Je quoi ? s'inquiéta déjà son ami.

- Tu lève le pied tout doucement de la pédale d'embrayage et tu appuies ensuite sur la pédale de vitesse pour avancer.

Castiel plissa des yeux.

- Je dois me servir de mes deux pieds ?

Dean tentait de ne pas rire.

- Évidemment… C'est mieux oui.

Le déchu obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il avançait lentement et par à coup, mais il avançait.

- Ok, maintenant pour freiner, c'est la pédale du milieu.

Il appuyait donc dessus, mais étant trop brutal, la voiture s'arrêtait net et cala.

- Tu vois à quoi sert la ceinture de sécurité au moins, s'amusa Dean. Bon, essaye d'être plus doux.

Castiel reprit les pédales en main, enfin aux pieds quoi, et put avancer plus calmement. Dean le fit rouler sur la route qui mène en ville. Son ami à l'écoute des moindres instructions du chasseur commençait légèrement à stresser à mesure que la vitesse augmentait.

- Ok Cass, maintenant passe la troisième et ensuite la quatrième.

Lancés à 60 km/h, ils arrivèrent devant un grand carrefour avec un feu tricolore.

- Cass, c'est rouge.

Mais l'ex-Ange continuait quand même de rouler.

- CASS ! Le feu est rouge !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fallait faire, il paniqua sans rien changer.

- Cass stop !

Un coup de frein brusque les propulsa en avant, retenus par la ceinture. Une fois arrêté, Dean dévisagea son ami.

- Cass… Quant le feu est rouge, il faut s'arrêter. Une fois qu'il passe au vert tu peux avancer.

- Mais Dean… Pourquoi il y a trois ronds alors qu'il n'y a que deux couleurs ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le chasseur expliqua.

- Au milieu c'est l'orange, vaut mieux s'arrêter là aussi.

- Mais… Je t'ai souvent observé conduire et tu ne t'arrêtes jamais à l'orange toi.

- Oh la ferme Cass, toi tu t'arrêtes ok ?

- Mais Dean…

- Capiche ?

- Capiche…

Dean lui fit faire demi-tour pour rentrer tout doucement au bunker. Pas trop d'émotions à la fois. Arrivé devant le repaire secret, le chasseur voulait que Castiel fasse une marche arrière pour se garer.

- Bon maintenant tu passes la marche arrière sur la boîte de vitesses et tu te sers des rétros pour te guider. Il faut aussi que tu regardes derrière toi pour plus de visibilité.

Il du prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant Castiel se tortiller de tous les côtés de son siège pour regarder en arrière. Après de nombreux calages et quelques bruits bizarres à cause des manœuvres ratées, Castiel arriva tant bien que mal à immobiliser le véhicule au bon endroit. Sous les instructions de Dean, il coupa le contact.

- Alors ? Comment j'étais ?

L'aîné se cacha le visage derrière sa main en mode « Facepalm ».

- Tu étais… Novice.

Il donna quand même une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel en guise d'encouragement.

- Allez Cass, on apprend pas à conduire en une heure hein.

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

En début d'après-midi, Castiel et Dean se retrouvèrent à la grande table du salon au bunker. Un cahier et un crayon étaient posés devant l'aîné qui s'apprêtait à prendre des notes.

- J'ai l'impression d'être à la FAC, grommela-t-il.

Son ami se tenait debout devant lui prêt à lui faire un cours d'histoire angélique.

- Je vais commencer par t'apprendre quelques rudiments de ma langue. L'Énochien a été découvert par John Dee et Sir Edward Kelly. La parution de l'alphabet se fit en 1659.

Castiel donna à Dean l'alphabet en question.

- Je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser.

Il fit alors correspondre une lettre de sa langue avec celle de Dean. Il lui apprit ensuite à prononcer chaque consonne et chaque voyelle. Mais le chasseur semblait un peu perdu.

- Ok… Comment on dit « Je ne comprends pas » en Énochien?

Ne relevant pas l'humour de son ami, Castiel le renseigna.

- jIyajbe'

Dean regarda son « prof » et leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai mal à la tête, grommela t-il.

- jlwuQ

- Quoi ?!

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit « J'ai mal à la tête » en Énochien, continua Castiel.

Le stoïcisme et le professionnalisme de son ami faisaient bien rire le frère.

- Si tu veux dire « Où y'a t'il un bon restaurant ? » tu dirais « nuqDaq'oHQe'QaQ'e' ».

Cette fois Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Mais Cass, pourquoi je voudrais dire ça ? Personne ne parle Énochien dans ce foutu monde à part toi ! Et pourquoi les Anges ont une traduction pour une phrase pareille !? Vous n'allez pas au resto que je sache !

Castiel souffla.

- J'essaye de t'apprendre ma langue avec des phrases de ton monde.

Puis il grommela tout doucement.

- yltamchoH

- Cass… T'as dis quoi là ?

- Rien…

**…**

Après ces deux leçons riches en émotions et en épuisements, les deux amis reprirent le cours de la vie dans le bunker en compagnie de Sam.

Le lendemain, les cours reprendraient.


	2. Leçon 2 : Faire les courses

**Leçon 2 : Faire les courses.**

_L'histoire continue._

_Voici probablement un de mes chapitres préférés. Je le trouve assez marrant._

_Jugez par vous-même. Bonne lecture._

_Merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup._

_PS __: Désolé s'il reste des fautes. _

Vendredi matin, encore au petit déjeuner, Dean briefait déjà son ami sur la leçon à venir.

- Cass, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à faire les courses.

L'intéressé levait sa tête avec une expression « What the fuck ? », il rétorqua le plus naturellement du monde.

- Dean… Désolé mais vu ta façon de remplir le frigo et les placards je doute un peu de ta capacité à faire les courses.

Alors que Sam se mit à sourire, Dean souffla un bon coup.

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que Sammy te fasse le cours peut-être ? Avec lui tu vas bouffer la même chose que les lapins. Succombe au côté obscure des hamburgers et de la bière.

La leçon de Cass :

Dean gara son bébé, l'Impala, devant un petit magasin de la ville voisine. Castiel étudia l'endroit.

- Tu sais Dean, j'ai déjà fait les courses pour toi et Sam une fois.

L'aîné considéra son ami pendant un moment.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ouais, j'me souviens de ce jour. Je t'ai cherché et j'ai vu le ticket de caisse des sacs que t'as laissés au bunker. Quand je suis retourné à la boutique demandant à ce vendeur prépubère s'il avait vu ta tronche de novice, il m'a supplié de ne jamais te faire refoutre les pieds là-bas.

L'ex-Ange ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- Je… Je voulais bien faire.

Dean lui posa une main amicale sur son épaule pour le consoler.

- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

**…**

Une fois dans le magasin, Dean prit un panier qu'il donna à Castiel pour mettre le ravitaillement dedans. Puis ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers le rayon des alcools.

- Ok Cass, les bonnes bières c'est ici. Ne prends pas des trucs de nana, faut quelque chose de fort. Le Whisky c'est pareil. Bien que Bobby ne buvait que du tord boyau, personnellement je préfère le Jack Daniel's.

- D'accord…

Puis ils partirent en direction du rayon petit déjeuner.

- Voilà, ici c'est pour le matin. Tu sais que nous, pauvres humains, devons manger trois fois par jour. Mais pas la même chose à chaque repas. Le matin, comme t'as pu le voir au bunker, c'est café ou céréale.

Castiel commençait peu à peu à regarder et toucher partout.

- Et ça c'est quoi, Dean ?

- Du thé. Laisse-tomber, c'est pourri. Prends ça, du café bien corsé c'est parfait. Pour les céréales, prends ce que tu veux.

L'ex-Ange contempla la vingtaine de boîtes différentes.

- Pourquoi y'a des jouets dans certains paquets ?

- Cass, c'est pour les gosses ça.

- Ah…

Puis vint le rayon un peu redouté du chasseur, le coin hygiène.

- Hum Cass… Alors ici c'est pour… Bah tu sais, la douche, les toilettes et tout ça… Bon les gels douches et shampoings pour hommes c'est là.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- Du déodorant… Tu sais pour… Et bien, éviter de transpirer quoi. Enfin pour cacher l'odeur.

- L'odeur ?

- Merde Cass…

Ils prirent quelques produits et aussi un paquet de rouleaux de papier toilette. Dean était encore gêné et Castiel posa une question qu'il redoutait un peu.

- Dean, c'est quoi ça ?

Le chasseur arracha le produit des mains de Castiel pour le reposer.

- Rien, ce sont des préservatifs…

- Des quoi ?

L'aîné ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup, essayant de rester calme.

- _Oh God… _Tu sais Cass, tu te rappelles la nuit que tu as passé avec April hein ? Ce que vous aviez fait tous les deux ?

- Oh, quant on a fait l'am…

- La ferme. Ouais, je parle de ça. Je t'ai demandé plus tard si tu t'étais « protégé »…

- Ah oui. Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais mon arme anti-An…

- Cass, ta gueule putain… Bon ça, c'est la vraie protection pour quand tu… Passes à l'acte… Maintenant on va dans un autre rayon.

- Dean c'est quoi ça ?

Exaspéré, il prit une nouvelle fois le produit de son ami pour le reposer dans le rayon. Il attrapa Castiel par le trenchcoat pour l'emmener ailleurs.

- Mais Dean…

- Cass, c'est pour les meufs ça, touche pas !

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les rayons alimentaires. Dean se sentait un peu mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bon bah voilà Cass. Y'a plein de trucs à bouffer, on prend ce qu'on veut. Ne pas oublier la salade de lapin pour Sammy. Et puis pour moi, tu vois un peu tous les hamburgers ici. Sinon y'a aussi des pâtes, du riz, des trucs comme ça. Bon les desserts maintenant.

Castiel qui ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête, suivit son prof.

- Voilà Cass ! Les tartes ! Bon y'a trois millions de parfums, donc je vais prendre… Hum… Allez, à la pomme. Tiens, mets ça dans ton panier.

Avant de poser l'article, le novice commença à lire les ingrédients.

- Dean, y'a pas que des pommes là-dedans. Y'a aussi des antioxydants, émulsifiants, conservateurs, colorants, mais c'est quoi du gl… ?

- Oh la ferme Cass, moi je lis juste « tarte », le reste c'est bla bla bla. Bon, on fait un saut au rayon charcuterie, pour prendre du bacon et on se tire d'ici avant que je ne perde patience.

**…**

Enfin au bunker. Après la fascination du passage en caisse de la part de Castiel, Dean et lui prirent le chemin du retour. Dean maugréa en rangeant les courses, devant un Sam mort de rire.

La leçon de Dean :

Castiel comptait bien se venger un peu de l'apprentissage bâclé de son ami. Assis encore à la table du salon, devant un cahier rempli de gribouillages, Dean commençait déjà à bâiller. L'ex-Ange tenait un livre dans sa main et entreprit de le lire comme s'il faisait la dictée à un élève.

- « Les systèmes magiques connus à ce jour sous le nom de magie Énochienne dérivent du travail des savants élisabéthains le Dr John DEE et Sir Edward KELLY. Dee était passionné par la découverte des connaissances perdues et des vérités spirituelles, il voulut en particulier récupérer la sagesse qu'il croyait se trouver dans les livres perdus des temps passés. Parmi ces derniers il y avait le livre d'Énoch, lequel concevait-il apparemment comme étant un livre décrivant le système de magie employé par ce patriarche. » Oh Dean, je te conseille le Livre d'Énoch, il est vraiment bien pour tout comprendre.

Dean lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Cass… J'ai une tête à lire des pavés religieux ?

Le prof se mit à écrire dans le cahier du chasseur. Puis il posa le stylo devant lui en ordonnant.

- Tiens, traduis-moi cette phrase : « Ol sonuf vaoresaji gohu IAD Balata, elanusaha caelazod: sobrazod-ol Roray i ta nazodapesad, Giraa ta maelperji, das hoel-qo qaa notahoa zodimezod, od comemahe ta nobeloha zodien; soba tahil ginonupe pereje aladi, das vaurebes obolehe giresam. Casarem ohorela caba Pire: das zodonurenusagi cab: erem Iadanahe. Pilahe farezodem zodenurezoda adan gono Iadapiel das homo-tohe: soba ipame lu iparnis: das sobolo vepe zodomeda poamal, od bogira aai ta piape Piamoel od Vaoan! Zodacare, eca, od zodameranu! odo cicale Qaa; zodoreje, lape zodiredo Noco Mada, hoathahe Saitan ! »

Dean fit les gros yeux et implora son ami.

- Cass… Si c'est pour te venger de ce matin… Tu t'y prends bien.

Après un sourire non feint, Castiel s'assit à côté du frère pour l'aider le mieux possible à l'apprentissage de sa langue.

_La suite jeudi prochain…_


	3. Leçon 3 : Les ordinateurs

**Leçon 3 : Les ordinateurs.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Merci aussi à Nathalie, ma correctrice !_

_Bonne lecture. _

La leçon de Cass :

Samedi matin, le paquet de café, qu'il avait acheté la veille, dans les mains, Castiel restait dubitatif quant au fonctionnement du percolateur. Il sursauta lorsque Dean arriva derrière lui avec un ordinateur portable.

- Ok Cass, ce matin c'est informatique !

Encore une fois, Sam se mit à rire tandis que son frère s'installait à table. Son ami le rejoint, se préparant à un autre cours.

- Alors Cass, allume l'ordinateur.

Mais devant son regard perdu, Dean lui montra le bouton magique. Puis il ouvrit une page d'écriture.

- Tiens Cass, tu vois là, tu as un clavier. Pour écrire à l'écran, il suffit d'appuyer sur les touches des lettres.

Il laissa le laptop au novice. Ce dernier pianota comme chaque non-initié, avec les deux index et à une lenteur terrible. Le chasseur commença à lire la phrase à haute voix. Enfin, le seul mot écrit.

- « Dean ». Ok, tu sais écrire mon prénom, c'est bien. Mais essaye autre chose et plus vite hein. Utilise plus de doigts pour faire ça.

Cette fois, Sam pouffa de rire. Son frère lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

- Un problème Sammy ?

- Non rien. Enfin si, évite les phrases à double sens.

- _Shut up !_

Castiel reprit son travail, en essayant d'utiliser tous ses doigts mais les fautes de frappe ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre. Dean recommença à lire à haute voix.

- « Jez suiss Castiel, un, Aqnge du Seign,eurez ». Bon ok Cass, tu ne vas pas écrire un bouquin de toute façon ? Alors, internet maintenant.

Dean ouvrit le moteur de recherche.

- Quant on veut chercher des informations, on utilise le net. Tu tapes des mots clefs et tu as une liste de titres qui correspondent à des pages web. Tu peux les mettre en favoris pour ne pas perdre ta recherche ou tu peux aussi visiter l'historique. Tiens, navigue un peu.

Castiel plissa des yeux.

- Naviguer ? Mais on fait ça avec un bateau normalement.

Alors que Sam failli s'étrangler avec ses céréales, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, mais on dit naviguer ou surfer sur le net.

- Surfer ? Mais ce n'est pas avec… ?

- Si Cass, si. Bon les geeks ont un langage à eux, Capiche ?

- Capiche.

Sam toussota pour mettre en garde Dean et sa future connerie inévitable. Parce que Castiel commençait à cliquer sur toutes les icônes et que fatalement il tomba sur l'historique du frère. Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en lisant à haute voix.

- « Youporn » ? Dean, c'est quoi… ?

D'un geste vif, le chasseur quitta la page historique tandis que son frère explosait complètement de rire.

- Merde, Cass !

Entre deux fous rires, Sam avoua.

- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le pire.

- La ferme, Sammy. Tu veux le faire peut-être ?

Le cadet se leva de table.

- Oh non, Dean, je te laisse ce plaisir. Je ne pense pas que Cass soit encore prêt à suivre des cours plus assidus.

- Ahahahaha, trop drôle, débile. Allez dégage, je fais l'éducation de notre bébé dans un trenchcoat, moi, au moins.

**…**

Une heure plus tard, Dean avait appris à Castiel à taper, à naviguer sur le net, à effacer l'historique, et ils riaient maintenant devant des vidéos stupides.

- Dean, pourquoi les gens filment leurs animaux en train de faire des bêtises ?

- Ah, c'est la nouvelle mode Cass, plus aucune vie privée et que des conneries sur le web. Tiens regardes, la mode depuis quelques années c'est ça : Facebook !

- C'est quoi ? « Le livre des visages » ?

Dean luttait pour ne pas rire, puis il expliqua.

- Non Cass, c'est un des réseaux sociaux. Comme Twitter. Tu as ta propre page et tu postes des conneries ou des photos de ta vie merdique et d'autres gens « aiment » ces débilités ou les commentent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi ! Les gens s'ennuient et n'ont plus d'amis réels. Alors ils vont les chercher sur internet. Je ne peux pas te dire, je n'aime pas ces trucs là. Et puis personnellement, je n'ai pas le temps. Sérieusement, imagine un peu mon « statut » Facebook : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué un vampire et demain on attaque les goules. Mais il faut que Sammy et moi, on pense aussi à stopper l'apocalypse, sinon tout le monde va crever. ». Et pire, imagine les photos que je posterais dessus : Moi avec un couteau couvert de sang, Sam et une machette dans la main ou toi découvrant un porno. Non, je pense que ces trucs là ne sont pas fais pour nous.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je regarde souvent.

- Ah oui ?

Castiel pensait connaître la réponse. Mais Dean répliqua.

- Ma boîte mail.

- Oh…

L'ex-ange parut gêné. Son ami le remarqua.

- Bah quoi Cass, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Rien…

- Mouais. Donc, je disais, ma boîte mail. Ça, c'est pratique. C'est la nouvelle boîte aux lettres. Tu t'imagines bien que, étant sur la route sans arrêt, Sam et moi n'avons pas d'adresse fixe. Donc, on donne cette adresse électronique et on reçoit des courriers virtuels.

- Ah d'accord.

- Voilà Cass, à part le fait que tu écris à une lenteur d'escargot, tu sais à peu prés te servir d'un ordinateur.

Son ami se mit à sourire.

- Oh et bien, je pourrais un peu utiliser ton portable alors.

- Dans tes rêves, Cass, n'y pense même pas.

**…**

La leçon de Dean :

Encore attablé devant son cahier, avec son stylo à la main, l'aîné des deux frères, écoutait le plus attentivement possible son professeur d'histoire angélique.

- Alors Dean, je pensais mettre un peu l'Enochien de côté aujourd'hui.

- Yes !

- Pour se concentrer sur la hiérarchie des anges.

- _Awesome_…

Castiel s'assit en face de son ami et commença à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son ancienne vie.

- D'abord, nous avons ce que nous appelons, la hiérarchie du premier degré. Ce sont les anges les plus puissants. Il y en a trois catégories. Les Séraphins, dont le but est la purification et la dissipation des ténèbres et des doutes. Leur qualité principale est donc l'amour. Ensuite, il y a les Chérubins, qui montrent à Dieu, les gens qui doutent. Leur vertu est la science. Et enfin, nous avons les Trônes, qui sont porteurs de justice divine et son complètement sourd à la tentation humaine. Leur qualité est l'humilité.

L'ex-ange s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour laisser le temps à son élève d'écrire ses dernières phrases. Puis il reprit.

- La hiérarchie du second degré, elle, représente Dieu dans sa souveraineté sur les créatures. Nous avons encore trois catégories. D'abord, les Dominations, qui instruisent les hommes quand le doute et le découragement s'installent. Ensuite, les Vertus, qui récompensent le chercheur en phrase avec ses objectifs et qui ira au bout de sa démarche. Enfin, les Puissances, qui montrent aux gens de l'église, le chemin de leur foi et les préservent du doute.

Une nouvelle pause pour permettre à Dean de terminer ses écrits, puis c'était repartit.

- Et enfin, la hiérarchie du troisième degré, avec encore trois catégories. Les Principautés, qui dirigent et éclairent les anges et archanges. Ils doivent faire régner l'ordre sur Terre et gardent les secrets divins. Ensuite, les Archanges, qui sont les messagers de Dieu, auprès des hommes. Et enfin, les Anges, les messagers de Dieu aussi. Ils ont des pouvoirs guérisseurs, sont comparable à des esprits, plus puissants que les hommes et sont très nombreux.

Dean termina d'écrire, puis il fixa Castiel un moment.

- Cass, toi, tu fais parti de quelle catégorie alors ?

L'intéressé baissa des yeux.

- Hum, je suis… Enfin, j'étais un simple ange. Juste un soldat de Dieu. Mais j'étais aussi ton sauveur et un guide.

Fixant le sol, il ne vit pas Dean qui le regardait avec compassion. Après un long silence, Castiel reprit son cours.

- Je terminerais en t'apprenant juste les noms des archanges, se sont les plus importants. Alors il y a Michel, le plus puissant. Et puis Raphaël…

La voix de l'ex-ange se crispa en disant ce nom. Après tout, c'était à cause de Raphaël que Castiel avait voulu s'allier à Crowley, pour sauver le Paradis. Et à cause de lui, il avait perdu la confiance et l'amitié de Dean.

- Et il y a Gabriel aussi. Que tu connais. Lucifer était un archange avant sa chute en Enfer. Pour finir, dans les plus connus, il y a aussi Metatron et Uriel.

Dean posa enfin son stylo. Il scruta ensuite Castiel qui parut tout à coup très triste.

- Désolé Cass.

- De quoi ?

- Les archanges que tu as cité. Ils sont tous morts.

- Je sais.

Il baissa derechef la tête. Dean lui tapota amicalement l'épaule pour le remotiver un peu.

- Allez mec, demain tu me feras une leçon plus joyeuse.

_La suite jeudi prochain !_

_PS__ : J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic et il y a 10 chapitres. Just FYI._


	4. Leçon 4 : Culture cinématographique

**Leçon 4 : Culture cinématographique.**

_Note de moi : Je tiens à préciser que, étant aussi inculte que Castiel niveau film, je parlerais dans ce chapitre des seules références que je connais. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. LOL_

_En tout cas, merki pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Et merci encore à Nathalie, ma correctrice !_

Dimanche matin au bunker, Sam dormait encore alors que Dean et Castiel déjeunaient en tête à tête. L'aîné avait une idée pour la leçon du jour.

- Bon Cass, le dimanche c'est journée glandage.

Levant son nez de sa tasse de café, le novice demanda.

- Journée quoi ?

- Glandage, Cass. C'est quand on décide de ne rien faire de toute la journée à part geeker et regarder la téloche.

Son ami plissa encore des yeux.

- Mais Dean… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis une semaine ?

- Non… Oh la ferme Cass. Je vais profiter de cette journée de repos pour te faire visionner des films cultes de notre monde. Alors je vais prendre quelques DVDs, plein de pop-corn et on va regarder tout ça au salon. Ok ?

Castiel acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**…**

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé du salon, avec deux bières posées sur la table basse et à côté, un saladier de pop-corn sucré. Dean inséra un film dans le lecteur DVD puis il prit la télécommande pour lancer « Star Wars ».

- Bon, on va regarder que le numéro un, parce que si on doit se taper les six on n'a pas fini. C'est un film incontournable ça. Juste pour t'expliquer quelque chose, les « Star Wars » quatre, cinq et six correspondent au un, deux et trois de mon époque. Parce qu'ensuite le réalisateur a décidé de continuer la saga mais en revenant en arrière. Donc là je veux te montrer le premier que j'ai vu quand j'étais gosse. C'est le numéro quatre. Tu me suis ?

Castiel qui était tout ouï, bu une gorgée de bière avant de rassurer son ami.

- Hum, oui, je crois.

- Bon, c'est parti !

**…**

Deux heures plus tard, le film se terminait. Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui avait l'air d'être passionné sur ce qu'il visionnait.

- Alors ?

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

- C'est… Étrange. Mais j'aime bien. Les humains ont beaucoup d'imagination et les effets sont assez remarquables.

- Et sinon, tu as compris l'histoire ?

- Je crois oui. Ça se passe dans l'espace, dans une autre galaxie mais dans le passé. L'Empire représente la dictature, non ? Les Jedis sont les gentils et les Siths les méchants.

Dean esquissa un sourire. Il ne pensait pas entendre un jour des mots pareils sortir de la bouche de son ami.

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça.

- Mais pourquoi Dark Vador il est comme ça ? Pourquoi il veut tuer tout le monde et contrôler la galaxie ?

Dean termina sa bière.

- Eh bien ça, on le comprend un peu mieux dans les premiers films. À la base il est gentil, c'est même un Jedi au tout début. Mais la femme qu'il aimait aller mourir et pour la sauver il devait devenir un Sith, pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché et sa tristesse et sa colère ont pris le dessus. Il est devenu fou et incontrôlable. Mais avant de mourir, sa femme a mis au monde deux enfants…

- Ah oui ? On les voit dans le film que je viens de regarder ?

- Ouais… Je ne sais pas si tu verras la suite alors je vais te spoiler. Dark Vador, c'est le père de Luke et Leïa Skywalker.

- Oh…

- Ouep. Parce que, à la base, Dark Vador il s'appelle Anakin Skywalker. Et qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi, c'était son mentor, c'est lui qui l'a fait passer de simple Padawan à Jedi. Tu comprends ?

Castiel grignotait quelques pop-corn tout en écoutant attentivement les paroles de son ami.

- Oui, je vois. Mais ils ont des noms compliqués quand même.

Dean se mit à rire. Il se leva pour mettre un autre DVD.

- Tu sais Cass, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour, mais je suis super content de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel sourit à son tour.

- Bon, un autre film maintenant. J'ai choisi un classique qui ressemble à « Star Wars », c'est « Star Trek ». Mais je vais te montrer le reboot de 2009, parce que les originaux sont sous forme de série télé et que ça serait long à regarder. Mais avec cette version, tu comprendras très bien l'univers de ces films.

**…**

Deux heures plus tard et quatre bouteilles de bières vides, le film se termina. Une nouvelle fois, Dean se tourna vers son ami.

- Alors, ton verdict ?

- Mmmm, intéressant. Sur celui-là ça se passe dans notre galaxie et dans notre monde, mais dans le futur. C'est sympa. L'histoire est un peu complexe, parce que le jeune Spock croise le vieux, qui est son futur dans une réalité alternative. Mais pour l'ancien Spock, il est dans le passé. C'est difficile à suivre.

L'aîné était aux anges, voir son ami parler de ces films et comprendre des références le ravissait énormément.

- Ouais Cass, je sais que les univers comme ça sont un peu complexes. Sinon, tu aimes l'histoire ? Il y a un personnage que tu préfères ?

Castiel terminait le saladier de pop-corn tout en réfléchissant.

- Hum, je crois que j'aime bien Spock. Parce qu'il est différent et qu'il contrôle ses émotions.

- Comme toi, comprit Dean.

- Peut-être… Et puis, Kirk, on dirait un peu toi.

Le chasseur se mit à rire.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort.

Il se leva et prit le saladier vide des mains de Castiel.

- Bon, je refais le plein de bouffe et de bières et je lance un autre film culte : « Rocky ». Tu verras, c'est totalement différent de tout ça.

**…**

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Dean éteignait le DVD.

- Alors, Cass ?

- Ce n'est pas de la science-fiction là.

- Nope. Juste un grand hommage au rêve américain.

- Il est beau ce film. Il fait très humain en fait. J'aime bien les musiques et les répliques marrantes.

- Ouais, Rocky dit plein de conneries mais au fond il est super gentil.

- Il y en a d'autres des comme ça ?

Dean se remit à sourire.

- Ouais. C'est ce qu'on appelle une saga. Il y a six films en tout. Comme « Star Wars ».

- On pourra les voir ?

- Si tu veux oui. Mais pas tout aujourd'hui, ça va durer un moment. Bon par contre, « Rocky 6 » ce n'est pas le meilleur. Parce qu'il est récent et que l'acteur qui interprète le héros a pas mal vieilli.

**…**

Après avoir mis « Retour vers le futur 1 » et « Indiana Jones 1 », Dean décida de terminer la journée films avec un classique plutôt triste.

- Ok Cass, pour le dernier DVD j'ai choisi « La ligne verte ». C'est assez triste par contre.

- Pourquoi tu le choisis alors ?

- Parce que c'est un classique et que je veux voir si tu as un peu plus d'émotions que Spock.

- Dean… gronda Castiel.

- Je déconne _buddy. _C'est juste un beau film.

**…**

Après les 2h30 de visionnage, une larme coula le long de la joue de Castiel. Il n'avait pas décroché les yeux de l'écran et n'avait pas touché au pop-corn ou à la bière.

- Dean… Il est affreux ce film !

L'aîné donna encore une tape amicale dans le dos de son ange.

- Je sais Cass, je sais. Mais dans cette tristesse, il y a quand même un peu de beauté. Tu la vois ?

- Oui, je crois.

**…**

Il était tard et ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée à part des pop-corn et de la bière, Sam était déjà en train de dîner lorsque Dean et Castiel arrivèrent. Ce jour-là, l'ex-ange ne donna pas de cours à Dean. Après tout, c'était journée repos.

_La suite jeudi prochain !_

_Oh et, y'aura une surprise pour le chapitre 10._

_Là nous en sommes à 4/10 chapitres, Just FYI. _


	5. Leçon 5 : Faire la cuisine

**Leçon 5 : Faire la cuisine.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et merci de me follower. Ça me touche beaucoup._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre assez marrant. J'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Merci aussi à ma « Dean » à moi, ma Nathalie qui me corrige toutes les semaines._

_Bonne lecture !_

Nous voici un lundi matin au bunker, avec Sam, Dean et Castiel. Ils déjeunaient ensemble dans la cuisine de leur nouvelle maison. L'ex-ange commençait peu à peu à avoir plus de facilités pour vivre comme un humain. Mais son ami n'avait pas encore terminé ses leçons.

- Alors Cass, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre un truc qui te sera très utile si jamais on s'absente : faire la cuisine.

Sam esquissa un sourire.

- Ah, parce que tu sais cuisiner toi, peut-être ?

- La ferme, Sam. Je te signale que je fais des hamburgers dignes de ce nom, moi !

- Ouais mais à part ça…

Suite à cette conversation, Castiel émit quelques réserves quant à la leçon du jour. Mais Dean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Sammy, va faire les courses s'il te plaît. Je t'ai fait une liste.

Le cadet leva la tête de sa tasse de café, la mine assez surprise.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi-même ?

- Parce que je ne me suis pas encore remit de l'autre jour… Quant j'ai emmené Cass avec moi.

- Dean… grondèrent en chœur Sam et Castiel.

- Mais quoi ?!

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

Une heure trente plus tard, le cadet revenait des courses avec les produits, dont son frère avait besoin. La leçon pouvait commencer et l'aîné prit plaisir à mettre un tablier à Castiel.

- Voilà, pour ne pas que tu te taches.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas toi ?

- Parce que je sais cuisiner.

Malgré le scepticisme de son ami, Dean démarra la leçon.

- Donc, je vais t'apprendre à faire des hamburgers et une tarte aux pommes.

- Ah ! D'accord, je comprends mieux.

Le chasseur se tourna pour dévisager l'ex-ange, qui s'expliqua.

- C'est ton plat préféré et tu ne sais cuisiner que ça, en fait…

Même s'il n'avait pas tort, Dean secoua la tête.

- La ferme, Cass. Alors pour les hamburgers, on a besoin de pain, logique. De viande, de bacon, de salade, de fromage, de tomates, d'oignons rouges, moutarde et ketchup. Mets tous ces ingrédients sur la table.

Castiel s'exécuta, mais oubliant la moitié des denrées en cours de route, son ami l'aida avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois que tout était étalé devant eux, le prof reprit.

- Bon, ensuite, c'est super simple, Cass. On commence par monter le hamburger. Tu tartines le pain de ketchup d'un côté et de moutarde de l'autre.

L'apprenti obéit. Dean attendit que son ami ait fini pour continuer.

- Ensuite, sur le pain du fond, tu poses une ou deux feuilles de salade, une rondelle de tomates, une tranche de fromage et du bacon. Puis tu laisses ça là, on fera cuire la viande juste après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chasseur sortit une poêle, de l'huile et une spatule. Il commença par faire chauffer le récipient.

- Comme je pense que tu ne sais pas comment tu aimes manger ta viande, je vais te la faire cuire de la même façon que Sam et moi : saignante.

- Dean…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

Le chasseur sourit.

- Il y a plusieurs façons de cuire la viande. « Bleu » c'est à peine 30 secondes de chaque côté, presque crue. « Saignante » comme son nom l'indique, c'est dégoulinant de sang. « A point », cuisson juste comme il faut et « Bien cuit » qui ressemble à une semelle de godasse. Capiche ?

- Hum… Je crois.

Dean donna ensuite la spatule à Castiel et il posa les steaks dans la poêle.

- Attends Dean, je fais quoi avec ça ?

Le chasseur se posta juste derrière l'ange pour tenir les instruments avec lui et l'aider dans ses gestes. Cette proximité intimida le novice sans toutefois le gêner, lui qui était le roi des « personal space » non respecté. Dean aida donc son ami à faire cuire la viande, ensuite il posa chaque morceau sur un hamburger.

- Maintenant Cass tu peux mettre l'autre tranche de fromage, puis les oignons rouges et enfin fermer l'hamburger avec le dernier pain.

Une fois terminé, ils appelèrent Sam pour manger tant que c'était encore chaud.

**…**

Après le dîner, il fallait faire le dessert. Dean donnait encore une fois les directives à son apprenti.

- Ok, il nous faut donc des œufs, du sucre, du lait, des pommes et la pâte à tarte.

Castiel s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean lui apprit à peler les pommes, puis à les couper en quartiers, pour les poser sur la pâte, déjà étalée dans le plat prévu à cet effet. Le novice commençait à s'impatienter.

- Dean, c'est long à faire… On passe plus de temps à cuisiner qu'à manger ce que l'on prépare.

- Eh ouais Cass, c'est comme ça la vie des cuisiniers.

Une fois les pommes disposées sur la pâte, Dean attrapa un bol, qu'il donna à Castiel.

- Maintenant tu vas casser deux œufs là-dedans.

Voyant que son ami allait faire ça, en jetant l'œuf dans le bol, Dean lui prit des mains pour lui montrer comment faire. Le novice copia le chasseur pour le second œuf. Ensuite, il lui expliqua comment battre la préparation avec le fouet, puis il incorpora le sucre et le lait pendant que Castiel remuait.

- Une fois que c'est prêt, Cass, tu verse tout ça sur la tarte aux pommes. Ensuite tu enfournes le tout dans le four, thermostat 6, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Capiche ?

Il secoua la tête pour dire oui. Mais comme il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement des boutons du four, le prof l'aida dans sa démarche.

Alors que la tarte embaumée la cuisine, les deux hommes se mirent à tout ranger et nettoyer. Une fois que le dessert fut cuit, Castiel, Sam et Dean s'attablèrent pour tout déguster.

**…**

La leçon de Dean :

Une fois de plus, l'aîné s'installa à la table du salon. Castiel s'assit à côté de lui pour lui donner son cours.

- Aujourd'hui je vais parler des anges à travers l'astrologie.

- Ok…

Castiel s'éclaircie la gorge et commença.

- Alors, pour les Béliers, c'est l'Ange Machidiel, il représente l'estime de soi, l'affirmation et l'individualité. Tual, l'Ange des Taureaux, pour la patience, la stabilité et la sécurité. Ambriel, l'Ange des Gémeaux, pour l'adaptabilité, la communication et la relation. L'Ange du Cancer est Muriel, pour la réticence, l'indépendance et le consentement. Verchiel, l'Ange du Lion, pour le courage, le leadership et la loyauté. Hamaliel, Ange de la Vierge, pour les problèmes de santé physique, les compétences sociales et administratives. Zuriel, Ange de la Balance, pour la franchise, l'équilibre et la conformité. Barakiel, l'Ange des Scorpions et des Poissons. Pour les Scorpions il représente les prises de risque, l'opportunité et l'auto développement. Et pour les Poissons c'est la sensibilité, l'imagination et la méditation. Adnachiel, Ange du Sagittaire, pour l'optimisme, le pouvoir de vision et l'extension des horizons personnels. Nadiel, Ange du Capricorne, pour les problèmes de confiance, de sérieux et de détermination. Cambiel, Ange du Verseau, pour les questions d'ambitions, principes et idéaux.

Le prof attendait que son élève termine de tout noter, puis il demanda.

- Dean, tu es né quand toi ? C'est quoi ton signe astrologique ?

Cette question, si innocemment posé, fit rire le frère.

- Je suis né le 24 janvier, Cass. Je suis donc Verseau.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

- Alors mon Ange c'est Cambiel ? Merde… Je pensais que c'était toi mon Ange…

Castiel rougit légèrement avant de répondre.

- Hum… Tu veux que je parle un peu de Cambiel ? De ce qu'il représente pour les Verseaux ?

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le frère répondit.

- Ouais Cass, va-y.

- Alors, ça correspond aux personnes ambitieuses et qui peuvent être sensibles aux sentiments des autres, en comprenant leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ces personnes ont une bonne relation avec les gens en général, ils sont idéalistes et visionnaires dans leur attitude envers le monde.

- Y'a pas que du vrai là-dedans, mais bon, l'astrologie n'est pas une science exacte, hein ?

- J'imagine… Je continue quand même ?

Dean fit oui de la tête.

- Hum… Le revers des ces personnes est la tendance à la rêverie, avec un manque d'attention dans le quotidien. Cambiel peut aider à équilibrer le masculin/féminin de cette personnalité et…

- Wooow, Cass ! J'ai pas un « masculin/féminin » moi !

- Je sais bien, Dean, je récite juste ce que je connais. J'arrête de parler de la personnalité si tu veux. Je vais juste te dire quelles pierres est faite pour toi. Alors, il y a la pierre de lune, qui attire l'argent. L'aigue-marine aide à guérir toute turbulence émotionnelle. Puis la Célestine, le cristal des Anges donc, te guidera sur la voie de ton cœur, qui te donnera accès à ton toi supérieur.

Dean qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, se remit à sourire.

- Merveilleux… Bon, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?

Castiel acquiesça. Une autre leçon était au programme pour demain.

_Et voilà !_

_Perso le chapitre de la semaine prochaine je l'adore trop, un de mes préférés !_

_Alors à très vite !_

_Nous en sommes à 5/10, la moitié !_


	6. Leçon 6 : Faire du shopping

**Leçon 6 : Faire du shopping.**

_Merki à toutes pour vos reviews!_

_ça me fait super plaisir! *cœur*_

Mardi matin au bunker. Castiel dormait encore dans sa chambre, lorsque Dean toqua à la porte.

- Cass ? J'peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse, le chasseur ouvrit la porte pour réveiller son ami. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, le fit rire et l'ex-Ange ouvrit les yeux.

- Dean ?

Le frère encore en train de rire, tenta de parler.

- Cass… Merde… C'est pas possible…

Son ami était allongé sur le lit, et pas dans les couvertures, toujours vêtu de son trench-coat et ses chaussures aux pieds.

- Désolé Cass, j'aurai dû commencer les leçons par la base. Par exemple on ne dort pas habillé.

- Mais Dean, je vous ai souvent observé dormir Sam et toi, et vous faites comme ça aussi.

Le rire s'effaça du visage du chasseur pour laisser place à une mine choquée.

- Cass… Ne dis plus jamais ça. Et si nous dormons habillé, c'est uniquement lorsque nous sommes sur une affaire, une chasse prenante ou un truc important. Et puis on enlève au moins les godasses. Bon Cass, désolé aujourd'hui on va faire du shopping. Parce que je suppose que t'as même pas un truc qui ressemble de prêt ou de loin à un pyjama, non ?

- Un quoi ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, ramène-toi, on va faire les magasins.

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

Après trois quarts d'heure de route dans l'Impala, les deux amis arrivèrent devant un centre commercial. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, le chasseur briefa son ami.

- Bon Cass, tu imagines bien que je ne suis pas super friand de ce genre de truc. Mais bon, Sam et moi sommes des humains et on doit s'habiller. Je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois astuces.

Ils grimpèrent sur l'escalator, ce qui fascinait Castiel, puis ils rentrèrent dans une des boutiques. Le prof se dirigea tout droit dans le rayon homme.

- Voilà, ici tu as toutes les fringues pour les mecs. Là-bas c'est pour les femmes et là-bas c'est pour les gosses. Bon commençons par un truc simple : les chemises.

Il fouilla dans le rayon et donna ses trouvailles à son ami qui restait avec sa mine abasourdie. Dean lui choisit des chemises à boutons toutes simples. Unies bleu ou à carreaux gris, il y avait un peu de tout. Les mains presque pleines, ils partirent choisir un pantalon. Le chasseur en attrapa un au hasard et le posa devant les hanches de Castiel pour voir à peu près quelle taille il faisait.

- Une chose est sûr Cass, tu ne pourras jamais emprunter des jeans à mon frère ou à moi, tu risque de nager dedans.

Il posa quatre pairs de jeans dans les bras de Castiel.

- Bon, tu vas déjà essayer ça.

Il l'emmena vers les cabines et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, ferma le rideau et attendit derrière.

- N'oubli pas de me montrer hein, que je sache un peu ce qui te va ou pas.

Castiel sortit pour le premier ensemble. Sauf qu'il avait très mal fermé les boutons. Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de tout déboutonné pour ensuite tout remettre dans l'ordre.

- Cass, t'as boutonné de lundi à mardi, comme on dit. Faut que les trous soient en face des boutons, capiche ?

- Hum… Ok…

Le pauvre novice était un peu gêné à cause de Dean en train de le déshabiller pour mieux le revêtir. Surtout lorsque la vendeuse arriva dans les cabines pour récupérer les vêtements laissés par les autres clients et qu'elle vit ses deux hommes si complice. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh c'est vraiment adorable, vous avez bons goûts pour choisir les vêtements de votre copain. On ne voit pas souvent des couples s'entre aider pour faire du shopping. Et encore moins des hommes.

Alors que Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, Dean lui, lâcha son ami et plongea les mains dans ses poches tout en se justifiant.

- Non, on n'est pas en couple… C'est juste un pote, je lui apprends à faire les courses.

La vendeuse leur sourit avant de partir. Dean se tourna vers Castiel encore un peu perdu.

- Bon hum… T'as pigé c'est bon ? Essaye le reste… Et tout seul.

**…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel avait choisit deux tenus et Dean l'emmena dans un rayon un peu redouté : les sous-vêtements.

- Ok alors, ta taille en pantalon c'est la même pour les dessous. Donc tu choisis ceux que tu veux, y'a plusieurs modèles.

Mais devant ce large choix, le pauvre novice était perdu.

- Dean, tu portes quoi toi ?

Le chasseur faillit faire un infarctus, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu son ami, puis il chuchota.

- Cass… Tu peux pas me demander ça… C'est personnel, tu comprends ?

- Oh, d'accord. Mais je sais pas quoi choisir. Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

Face à ses « puppy eyes » et son air si innocent, Dean jeta encore un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et prit ensuite deux caleçons qu'il donna à Castiel.

- Tiens, prends ça. C'est pratique et pas trop mal… Et c'est pas parce que je choisis ça pour toi que ça veut dire que je porte ces trucs, capiche ?

- Ok…

**…**

Après ça ils allaient au rayon des chaussures. Dean l'emmena devant les Doc Martens.

- Tiens Cass, essaye ça en marron, j'adore ces pompes. C'est super confortable et ça tient longtemps.

L'ex-Ange analysa alors les vêtements dans ses bras et les chaussures que son ami voulait lui faire acheter, puis il réalisa quelque chose.

- Dean… Entre les fringues et les Doc Martens j'ai l'impression d'être habillé comme… Toi et Sam.

L'aîné le scruta un moment avant de rétorquer.

- Cass… Sammy et moi nous sommes des chasseurs, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'habiller comme une rock star ?! Je connais que ça, désolé.

**…**

Une fois les chaussures choisies, Dean partit avec Castiel au rayon des vestes et manteaux. Alors que le frère allait lui faire essayer un blouson de cuire marron, l'apprenti protesta.

- Dean…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envi de… D'acheter un autre manteau…

Le chasseur se mit à sourire devant le sentimentalisme de son ami.

- Ah, tu veux garder ton bon vieux trench-coat ?

- Oui…

- Ok Cass, t'as raison de garder un p'tit truc qui te représente. Après tout, Cass sans son trench, c'est plus Cass, pas vrai ?

- Je suppose oui…

**…**

Après avoir prit des pairs de chaussettes, des tee-shirts et pantalon pour dormir ainsi que d'autres sous-vêtements, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers les caisses les bras chargés. Dean sortit sa fausse carte bleue pour tout payer et ensemble ils remontèrent dans l'Impala, direction le bunker.

Une fois au QG, Castiel s'empressa de montrer sa nouvelle tenue à Sam. Il avait mit une chemise à carreaux gris et un jean foncé avec ses Doc Martens marron. Le cadet se mit à rire en regardant l'ex-ange ainsi que son frère.

- T'es sérieux Dean ? Cass et son éternel trenchcoat avec des fringues qui ressemblent aux miennes et les mêmes chaussures que toi ?

- Bah quoi ? Il est classe comme ça !

Sam rit de plus belle.

**...**

La leçon de Dean :

Castiel attendait Dean au salon. Ce dernier arriva enfin, mais pas les mains vides, il tenait le journal de chasseur de son père. Il le posa sur la table.

- Dean… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Bah je pensais écrire quelques-uns uns de tes cours là-dedans… Mon père n'avait pas beaucoup d'infos sur les anges.

Ce simple geste donna du baume au cœur à Castiel, cela le touchait énormément.

- Par contre aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas te parler des anges mais d'une chose qui te concerne ton frère et toi…

- Ah ? C'est quoi ?

- La légende de la maison des Winchesters… Des ancêtres à vous je pense.

- Cool, j'en ai entendu parler mais tu vas me raconter ça. Je vais l'écrire dans le journal.

Il s'installa sur la chaise, crayon à la maison, tandis que Castiel commença son histoire.

- En 1862 Sarah Pardee, épousa William Winchester, descendant de l'inventeur du célèbre fusil Winchester 73, arme de la conquête de l'Ouest. Ils avaient une fille, Annie Pardee, qui décéda quelques années plus tard. La mère, Sarah, hérita de la fortune de son mari, mort en 1891. La dépression de la mère l'a fait rentrer en contact avec un esprit qui lui commanda de faire construire une maison pour abriter les âmes errantes des victimes de l'arme Winchester 73. La construction commença en 1884 et continua pendant 38 ans. Rebaptisée « Mystery House » car le manoir a une architecture sans logique : escaliers qui ne mènent nul part, pièces cachées, portes donnant sur le vide, placards très profonds, fenêtres au niveau sol etc… 160 pièces, 150000 panneaux de verre, 2000 portes, 40 chambres, 467 portes, 10000 fenêtres, 12 salles de bain, 6 cuisines, 2 serres… Sur 3 hectares. Impossible de s'y déplacer sans un plan. Aujourd'hui la maison est devenue un musée au cœur de la Silicon Valley. Certaines visites sont organisées pour Halloween ou les vendredis 13 pour 29$.

Lorsque Dean termina d'annoter les infos, il considéra son ami un petit moment.

- Tu sais pas c'que je me dis, Cass ?

- Hum… Non.

- J'crois que dans la famille, on est fou depuis la nuit des temps…

_A jeudi prochain !_

_6/10, encore 4 chapitres… Et une surprise pour le dernier…_


	7. Leçon 7 : Savoir se battre

**Leçon 7 : Savoir se battre.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. _

_*Cœur*_

_Merci aussi à ma correctrice, Nathalie._

Nous étions mercredi et Castiel descendait déjeuner vêtu de son nouveau pyjama acheté la veille. Sam sourit lorsqu'il vit son frère mater furtivement l'ex-ange.

- Cass, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas Dean, ce n'est pas moi le prof.

Mais l'aîné des frères, qui commençait à être à court d'idée, se tourna vers le cadet.

- Sammy ?

- Bah tu pourrais lui apprendre à se battre. On a des salles d'entraînements ici pour les tirs. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Cass ne sait se servir que des lames anti-anges. Dès qu'il touche un fusil il n'est pas très doué.

Dean se mit à réfléchir alors que Castiel se cachait derrière sa tasse à café.

- Ouais c'est pas faux, admis le chasseur. Bon voilà Cass, tu pourras t'habiller pour faire quelques exercices de tirs.

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

Castiel arriva dans la salle d'entraînement vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise bleue clair avec, par-dessus, une veste vert kaki. Dean eu comme une impression de déjà vu, qu'il n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

- Cass, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- J'ai juste pris quelques vêtements qu'on a achetés hier. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Le chasseur analysa son ami de la tête au pied avant d'avouer.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Tu avais presque les mêmes vêtements lorsque Zachary m'a montrée l'apocalypse de 2014. Tu sais, quand je disais « non » à Michael et que Sammy était possédé par Lucifer.

- Oh… Mais ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Nous sommes en 2018 maintenant.

- Ouais, sauf que t'es humain comme dans cette vision. Et que tu es déjà mort aussi.

Il secoua la tête pour rependre ses esprits.

- Désolé Cass, je me concentre. Juste un flash-back pas terrible. Alors, commençons la leçon.

**…**

Dean avait prit son propre flingue pour apprendre à son ami à s'en servir. Il devait toucher la cible dans la salle d'entraînement, mais déjà l'apprenti n'arrivait pas bien à tenir l'arme. Tout naturellement le chasseur se plaça derrière lui pour montrer comment prendre le flingue. Bien que Castiel ne fût nullement embarrassé par cette intimité, l'aîné des frères, quant à lui, eut l'air un peu gêné.

- Vas-y Cass, tire un coup.

Se rendant compte de sa phrase à double sens, le frère bégaya.

- Enfin je veux dire… Hum, tire quoi.

Castiel plissa des yeux ne comprenant pas la gêne de son ami.

- Dean, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais. Tire, vas-y.

L'ex-ange s'exécuta en tremblant légèrement. Il toucha malgré tout la cible avec une joie non feinte. Il se mit à sourire, chose assez rare chez lui. Dean admira son ami quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Pas mal, pas mal, Cass. Tiens, essaye avec ça maintenant.

Il donna un fusil à Castiel tout en lui apprenant une nouvelle fois à tenir l'arme. Toujours derrière lui, cette proximité commença à perturber le chasseur. Il toussota et recula pour laisser l'apprenti tout seul. Ne voyant pas le malaise de son ami, Castiel tira encore. Le recule du tir le surpris un peu et Dean le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Doucement Cass. Faut bien poser la crosse du fusil sur ton épaule pour éviter le recul. Au début ça fait un peu mal, mais tu t'y habitueras.

Le novice observa le fusil qu'il tenait dans ses mains tout en pensant à voix haute.

- En fait, ces trucs peuvent servir.

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait dit cette phrase lorsque Bobby, Sam et lui-même étaient partie tuer les Démons de « Niveus Pharmaceuticals » pour les empêcher de propager le virus Croatoan. Ce flash-back ébranla un peu Castiel et Dean le remarqua.

- Cass, ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

- Non c'est juste que je me rappel de ce qu'on a fait ensemble, depuis que je suis arrivé sur Terre. Je n'avais jamais repensé à tous ces moments. Tu sais, lorsque à l'époque tu me détestais, tu me trouvais arrogant parce que je suivais les ordres de Dieu.

Dean se mit à sourire, il se souvenait.

- Ouais. T'avais un balai coincé dans le cul à l'époque. Mais maintenant ça va mieux hein, t'a appris un peu à t'amuser.

Castiel fixait son ami.

- Grâce à toi, Dean. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'apprends des choses. Avant cette semaine même. A l'époque, tu m'as appris le libre arbitre, tu m'as appris à m'amuser, à être libre. Tu te souviens de la fois où nous devions piéger Raphaël ? Je venais te voir sans prendre en compte ton espace personnel. Et tu as découvert ce soir-là que je n'avais jamais… Hum… Eté avec une femme. Tu m'as emmené dans un bordel et…

- Cass, coupa Dean. Je m'en souviens oui. C'était un autre temps tout ça. Trop de trucs ont changé depuis. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon de ressasser tous ces vieux souvenirs.

Mais l'ex-ange parut encore mélancolique.

- C'est que, tout est allé trop vite. Trop de gens sont morts. Humains comme anges. Nous sommes morts plusieurs fois aussi. Et de se retrouver ici, des années plus tard, toujours amis, toujours en train de m'apprendre la vie… Toutes ces petites choses, ça me touche Dean.

Dans un élan de compassion, le chasseur posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, Cass. Je suis content d'être là aussi, avec toi et Sammy. Vous êtes les deux seules personnes qui me restent.

Dean baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il prit une autre arme qu'il se mit à charger et la tendit à son ami.

- Allez, on reprend. Tiens.

**…**

La leçon de Dean :

Après avoir entendu des coups de feu toute la matinée, Castiel avait un début de migraine. Mais pour rester dans le thème des combats, il proposa à Dean une leçon un peu particulière.

- Comme tu m'as montré comment tirer au fusil, je pensais te montrer comment se battre avec mon arme à moi : les lames anti-anges. J'en ai gardé quelques-unes.

L'aîné des frères comprit où son ami voulait en venir.

- Tu veux te battre au corps à corps ? Avec moi ?

- Oui. Tu es plutôt doué avec les armes à feu ou avec les poings, mais les épées, c'est autre chose.

Un peu angoissé à l'idée de retrouver une nouvelle fois trop proche de Castiel, il tenta une vanne en rigolant.

- Ouais, j'me rappel d'une raclée épique que tu m'as foutue. Tu sais, dans la ruelle flippante, lorsque je voulais dire « oui » à Michel et que tu pensais que j'allais te trahir en faisant ça. Ou la fois où tu es devenu Dieu, tu nous as mit KO Bobby et moi. Ou pire, la fois où tu voulais récupérer la tablette des anges. Tu m'as brisé tous les os ce jour-là.

Bien que le frère rigolait face à ces souvenirs, Castiel lui, baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

- _I'm sorry Dean. _Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas toujours été gentil avec toi.

- Bah ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est du passé. Et puis, au moins, je vois bien que t'es doué au combat au corps à corps !

**…**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le donjon du bunker, pour le combat. Castiel avait apporté deux lames anti-ange et il en donna une à Dean. Le cours commença.

- Il faut une certaine proximité entre les deux adversaires.

Comprenant que son espace personnel serait encore réduit, Dean paru inquiet. Mais le professeur continua. Il s'approcha de son ami, il faisait tournoyer la lame dans sa main tout en lui montrant deux ou trois prises pour tuer l'ennemi. En essayant de ne pas blesser Dean, il lui expliqua comme planter correctement l'arme dans le cœur des adversaires. Le chasseur suivait à moitié le cours, il était trop occupé à restait un peu éloigné de Castiel, tentant aussi de ne pas trop le toucher.

- C'est à ton tour, Dean.

L'intéressé émergea.

- Quoi ?

- Attaque-moi.

La mine béate, il ne bougea pas.

- Non Cass, je n'ai pas envie de te cogner.

- Bien sûr, fais semblant tout simplement.

Dans un effort surhumain, Dean copia les prises de son prof pour l'attaquer sans le blesser. Mais de plus en plus, la proximité des corps l'angoissait. Et sans le faire exprès il toucha Castiel un peu trop fort et l'ex-ange tomba au sol. En voulant le rattraper, Dean chuta avec lui et le voici allongé sur son ami. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son prof, lui procura une sensation étrange qu'il voulait combattre. Castiel remarqua le changement d'attitude de son ami.

- Dean ?

Toujours au-dessus de Castiel, Dean plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Une envie délirante lui fit perdre ses esprits, dans une pulsion sans nom, il embrassa son ange.

**…**

Castiel était choqué mais, étrangement, il lui rendit son baiser. Lorsque Dean leva la tête, il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se leva d'un bon et partit en courant, laissant Castiel allongé sur le sol.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 7/10…_


	8. Leçon 8 : Les émotions

**Leçon 8 : Les émotions.**

**Professeur Sam Winchester.**

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. _

_Merci aussi à Nathalie, ma correctrice, qui m'a énormément aidé pour ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas douée en description et encore moins pour expliquer les émotions. J'ai dû refaire presque tout le texte pour que ce soit plus profond. J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout que ce chapitre est plus long. _

Point de vu de Castiel :

Nous étions jeudi, le jour de Castiel. Et ce dernier, restait enfermé dans sa chambre au bunker. Il vécut mal sa première insomnie, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Dean. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'ex-ange n'avait rien vu venir. Il pensait que c'était sa faute, lui qui ne respectait jamais l'espace personnel de son ami. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il était responsable de cet acte, que Dean avait réagi à cause de cette proximité. Alors Castiel culpabilisait, allongé sur son lit, son regard fixé sur le plafond. Il changea de position pour la centième fois de la nuit, s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Sa tête allait exploser, une migraine commençait à cogner contre ses tempes. Il découvrit ses émotions d'une façon violente. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce qu'un ange pouvait tomber amoureux ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Mais il n'était plus un ange, désormais, cela lui donnait-il le droit d'être avec quelqu'un ? Sa mission, en tant qu'être céleste, était de sauver Dean, pas de l'aimer. Avait-il donc failli à sa tâche ? Comme toutes les autres ? Et que ressentait-il vraiment pour lui ? Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, était-ce le bon sentiment qu'il ressentait ? Toutes ces questions sur l'humanité lui torturaient l'esprit. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son existence angélique à regarder les hommes. Mais les émotions ne se regardent pas. Donc il restait là, à attendre un miracle, une réponse qui ne venait pas. Fatigué et désemparé, il préféra descendre dans la cuisine du bunker pour prendre un café. L'ex-ange marcha sur la pointe des pieds, zieutant de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser Dean au détour d'un couloir. Il s'installa tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit surpris par une présence derrière lui. Craignant que ce soit le frère aîné, il sursauta. Mais ce n'était que le cadet des Winchester.

- Sam ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais voir Dean ?

Le silence de Castiel lui donna sa réponse.

- Tu as l'air exténué, Cass. J'ai vu mon frère partir en courant, hier. Vous êtes tous les deux restés cloîtrés dans vos chambres. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il s'est passé quelque chose durant votre leçon, non ?

Mais l'ex-ange ne décrocha pas un mot. Le cadet s'assit à côté de lui, son ton amical mit Castiel en confiance.

- Cass… J'ai une petite idée de ce qui est arrivé.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Dean ne t'a pas donné des cours sur les relations humaines ?

- Non.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne sait même pas comment déchiffrer ses propres sentiments à ton égard.

- Comment ça ?

Sam se servit un café à son tour.

- Et bien, je vais te faire une petite leçon sur les émotions amoureuses.

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

Assit côte à côte, les deux amis prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Sam commença sa leçon improvisée.

- L'amour n'est pas une chose qui peut s'apprendre, Cass. Mais ça se reconnaît très facilement. Ça peut rendre fou. La personne n'ose plus toucher celle qu'il aime. Ne veut plus la voir, mais en même temps elle se rend malade de l'avoir loin de lui-même… Cass, tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

- Hum… Non. Désolé Sam, je ne comprends pas.

Contre toute attente, le cadet se mit à sourire.

- C'est normal, toi et Dean vous êtes dans un amour refoulé. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes mais aucun de vous ne veut l'avouer. Ou le comprendre, pour ton cas.

- Comment tu… ?

- Comment je le sais ? Coupa le frère. Tu te fous de moi ?! Tout le monde le sait ! À part vous deux, évidemment. Dis-moi, c'est ça qu'il t'a dit hier ? Ou alors c'est toi qui lui as dit ?

Castiel baissa la tête.

- Non.

- Ok, vous n'avez rien dit ? Alors quoi ? Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

De plus en plus gêné, l'ex-ange se tortilla sur sa chaise en avouant.

- Oui.

- Tu as embrassé Dean ?

Mais devant le silence embarrassé de son ami, Sam comprit.

- Oh ! C'est lui qui… ? Woaw. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait en premier.

Castiel leva la tête, les yeux brillants et toujours un air gêné, il demanda innocemment.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le cadet dû réfléchir à deux fois pour répondre à cette question.

- Et bien, si une personne « normal » m'avait demandé ça, je lui aurais dit d'attendre un peu. Elle aurait été contactée par sa moitié dans les jours à venir pour prendre un rendez-vous ou l'inviter chez soi. Mais là… Comme c'est de mon frère dont il s'agit et de toi… J'avoue être un peu perdu. Tu connais Dean aussi bien que moi, tu sais quelle tête de mule il est. Il s'aveugle lui-même depuis des années, sur absolument tout.

Dépité, Castiel baissa de nouveau la tête. Sam voyait bien le mal qui rongeait son ami. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, comme Dean l'aurait fait. Il tenta de le rassurer.

- Hey, Cass… Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je peux essayer de parler à mon frère. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il écoute, mais je peux toujours tenter. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour lui, ça peut m'aider.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peur pour lui. Tout le temps. Je veux être près de lui mais en même temps je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Et comme je détruis tout ce que je touche… Depuis que je l'ai sauvé, un lien s'est créé entre nous. Je ressens sa douleur, ses peines et ses joies. Quand je suis avec lui je me sens bien. En sécurité, en paix, normal. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je l'ai fait pour lui. Empêcher l'apocalypse, mon pacte avec Crowley, tuer Raphaël ou les autres créatures. Je suis resté au Purgatoire pour ne pas qu'il souffre de ma présence. Je me suis aveuglé aussi… Métatron avait raison, toutes les actions que j'ai pu faire, sois disant au nom du Paradis, étaient en réalité pour Dean.

Castiel gardait la tête baissée alors que Sam avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Ok, Cass… Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

Dean n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tournant et retournant dans son lit, repensant sans cesse à son baiser avec l'ange. Il se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions. Était-il prêt à être amoureux ? Et qui plus est, amoureux d'un homme, un ex-ange ? Il se torturait l'esprit sur ses doutes. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il voyait Castiel comme un être fragile et pur et il ne se sentait pas apte à « toucher » cette pureté. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un simple ami. Pourtant au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond. Mais il ne voulait pas creuser, il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'alors, il serait confronté à des émotions qu'il refoulait depuis des années. Ces sentiments qu'il s'était caché à lui-même, pour ne pas les vivre pleinement. Mais son acte de la veille, l'avait ébranlé. Il regrettait mais en même temps il voulait recommencer. Comment expliquer à un ange, le concept de l'amour ? Tout cela le dépassait, il n'y voyait plus clair. Se tournant une nouvelle fois dans les draps, il décida de s'asseoir par terre, contre les pieds du lit. Il sentit son mal de crâne s'intensifier dans sa tête. Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, il commençait à douter de tout. Dean se surprit même à penser que, tout cela, ne serait pas arriver si Castiel ne l'avait pas sorti de l'Enfer. Au fond, il aurait sûrement préféré y rester pour ne pas ressentir ça.

**…**

La leçon de Dean :

Un coup à la porte le sortit de son questionnement. Il reconnut la voix de son frère, posté dans le couloir.

- Dean ?

Ne voulant pas parler de suite avec lui, il bougonna.

- Ouais ?

- Je peux rentrer ?

L'aîné se leva en soufflant un coup, il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plaît.

Sachant très bien le sujet de discussion que son frère voulait aborder, il repartit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en étant légèrement énervé.

- C'est pour lui que tu viens me déranger, Sammy ? Il t'a dit ce qui s'était passé hier, hein ? Il ne peut pas tenir sa langue celui-là !

Ses mots partirent plus vite que sa pensée. Il s'en rendit compte mais ne se reprit pas.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné. Tu sais bien qu'il ne parle pas, expliqua Sam.

- Ouais, il ne parle jamais. Il ne sait faire que ses « _puppy eyes_ », baisser la tête ou plisser les yeux.

Sam s'assit à côté de son frère.

- Dean… Est-ce que tu as honte de tes sentiments pour lui ?

L'aîné des frères ferma les yeux et baissa lui aussi la tête.

- Sammy, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Pourtant il va falloir Dean. Parce que le bunker ne sera pas assez grand pour vous éviter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Il faut que tu assumes le fait que tu…

- Que quoi ? Coupa le chasseur. Que je l'aime ? Nope !

Sam commença un peu à se mettre en colère. Avec son frère c'était nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne.

- Dean ! C'est quoi le problème ? Que ce soit un Ange ? Il est humain maintenant ! Qu'il soit un homme ? Tu sais bien qu'on s'en moque de ça. Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange. Dois-je vraiment te donner un cours sur les sentiments à toi aussi ? Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez. Tout le monde à part vous deux. Et il n'y a qu'à toi que ça pose un souci. Tu as peur d'être jugé ? Par qui ? Par moi ? Je m'en moque ! Je serais content le jour où vous avouerez enfin ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a rien de dérangeant ou de malsain à ça. C'est normal. Un lien s'est créé entre vous. Un lien indélébile, un lien fort. Castiel est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, Dean.

Le chasseur se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Sam voyait bien à quel point il était perdu. Comme pour Castiel, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Dean, s'il te plaît, va lui parler.

- Merde Sammy, c'est de Cass dont il s'agit ! Comment je peux lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Le cadet esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne le vois pas comme moi je le vois. Tu sais qu'il apprend vite. Et je suis sûr qu'il a même compris beaucoup de choses, mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Comme toi, en fait. Va lui parler.

**…**

Toujours attablé devant son café, le visage décomposé, Castiel vit Dean et Sam arriver. Sa gêne perceptible mit le frère aîné mal à l'aise.

- Cass… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler. Puis Sam toussota avant d'avouer.

- Hum… Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Avant même que son frère ne réplique, le cadet s'éclipsa de la cuisine. Dean se tourna vers Castiel, cherchant ses mots avec soin, il s'assit à côté de son ami. Laissant exprès une « distance de sécurité ».

- Je ne le regrette pas, tu sais. Ce que j'ai fait hier. C'était peut-être sous le coup d'une impulsion, mais… Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire…

L'aîné des frères joignit ses mains sur la table, comme s'il priait.

- Dans ce cas, ça pourrait être une prochaine leçon, un peu plus intime. Enfin, je ne suis pas expert moi non plus. Les relations gays me sont inconnues mais on peut apprendre ça à deux. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Cass. Je t'ai trop souvent perdu. Tu disparaissais tout le temps quand tu avais tes ailes. Maintenant je suis sur que tu resteras. Je ne veux plus que tu partes ou que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ? Ne plus fuir ?

- Bien sur.

Le Winchester ferma les yeux, il devait avouer une chose importante à son ami.

- Cass… Hum… Ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es un homme que je… J'ai du mal avec mes sentiments envers toi. Non, c'est plutôt parce que tu es un ange. Tu es pur. Et je suis un chasseur, un humain. Et j'étais en Enfer… Toi au Paradis… Tu comprends ?

Castiel plongea son regard dans les yeux maintenant grand ouvert du frère.

- Dean… Je ne suis plus ange, désormais. Je suis comme toi, humain et mortel. Moi aussi je me suis posé cette question, est-ce qu'un ange peut aimer un homme ? Et apparemment… Il semblerait que oui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean s'approcha de Castiel pour le lever de sa chaise et le prendre dans ses bras.

- _Freakin' Angel ! _Des années qu'on traîne tout ça ! Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu franchir ce cap.

Lové dans le cou de son amant, Castiel laissa échapper une larme de soulagement. Dean passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant.

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_Chapitre 8/10._


	9. Leçon 9 : Vivre à deux

**Leçon 9 : Vivre à deux.**

_Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre…_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, ça fait super plaisir !_

_Encore une fois, merci à ma Dean/Nathalie, ma correctrice. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Voilà une semaine que Dean avait enfin avoué ses sentiments refoulés. Une semaine qu'il ménageait Castiel. Nous étions donc encore un jeudi, au bunker. Sam, heureux de voir son frère moins aveugle, le laissa faire à son rythme. L'aîné des Winchester voulait se rapprocher encore plus de son ange. Ce matin-là, il n'attendit pas que Castiel descende prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Il prit sur lui pour toquer à la porte de son amant. Le déchu, encore un peu groggy, grogna un « entre ». Dean pénétra dans la chambre sombre, où les volets à moitié fermés laissèrent entrer les rayons du soleil matinal.

- Cass, ça va ?

- Oui. Juste un autre cauchemar.

Sans demander la permission, il se glissa aux côtés de Castiel pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment ça « un autre » ? Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?

L'ex-ange se lova contre Dean, dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Toutes les nuits je fais des rêves étranges. Quand j'avais mes pouvoirs je ne dormais pas, je ne faisais pas de cauchemars. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je ne comprends pas.

Dean, bien que très inquiet, esquissa un sourire.

- Eh ouais, Cass. Nous autres, pauvres humains, nous rêvons toutes les nuits. Parfois c'est bien et d'autres fois c'est flippant. Tu te rappelles de tes cauchemars ?

- C'est assez flou mais c'est toujours pareil. J'essaye de te sauver des démons et des anges, mais à chaque fois tu meurs. Parce que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et que je ne peux plus te protéger. Être un humain est parfois pénible. Je ne peux plus t'aider comme je le faisais avant.

Dean posa un baiser sur le front de son ami pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais me défendre. Après toutes ces années où tu m'as sauvé, je pense que c'est à moi de te rendre la pareille. Tu m'as guidé tout ce temps, maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**…**

Vers 10 heures ils se levèrent enfin et découvrirent Sam en train de plier bagage.

- Sammy ? Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Une affaire à Poughkeepsie. Je crois que c'est une histoire de démons des croisements qui ne respectent pas les contrats.

- À Poughkeepsie ? Quelle ironie ! Attends, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On vient avec toi !

Castiel préparait deux tasses de café en silence et il jeta un coup d'œil au cadet, ce dernier comprit.

- Non, Dean. Reste avec Cass. Comme ça vous aurez le bunker pour vous tous seuls quelques jours.

- Sammy…

- J'ai dit non. Je peux me débrouiller sans toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une grosse enquête. Au pire, j'appelle Crowley.

Dean fit les gros yeux.

- Oh tout va bien alors ! Tu ne veux pas de ton frère mais tu demandes de l'aide au roi de l'Enfer !

- Dean… Gronda son frère.

- Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne t'en veux pas. Vas-y. Mais appelle-nous au moindre souci !

**…**

La leçon de Cass :

En début d'après-midi, Castiel se décida à lire un vieux grimoire pendant que Dean buvait un verre de Whisky en matant un magazine. Une revue sur les voitures, évidemment. Il jetait un coup d'œil à son ami, apparemment passionné par sa lecture.

- C'est quoi ton bouquin, Cass ?

- Mmm ? Hum…

Il ferma le livre pour lire le titre de la couverture.

- « Initiation aux ondes de forme, la médecine d'Asklepios. »

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement ?

Il se leva pour attraper Castiel par son trench-coat et l'approcher de lui.

- On a le bunker pour nous deux et tu veux te refiler une migraine avec tes lectures ?

L'ex-ange se mit à sourire. C'était à ce point rare, que le frère apprécia ce moment.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire, Cass ?

- Hum… Non.

Le chasseur sourit face à cette innocence qui lui plaisait tant.

- Alors je vais t'apprendre à vivre à deux. La leçon commence. Déjà, on évite de faire un truc chacun dans notre coin. Ensuite, je propose qu'on prenne une douche.

Castiel plissa des yeux.

- Tu veux dire…Tous les deux ?

Derechef, le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, chacun notre tour. Mais oui, Cass, tous les deux ! Enfin, si tu veux.

Évidemment qu'il voulait.

**…**

La salle de bain de Dean était la plus grande, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux là-bas. Castiel, qui n'était pas encore habitué à avoir un corps terrestre, se déshabilla sans aucune pudeur. Sur le moment, Dean ne regardait que le dessin d'encore noir sur le ventre de son ami.

- J'adore ton tatouage, Cass.

L'ex-ange, qui n'admirait jamais ce gribouillage, eu l'air de se rappeler de sa présence.

- Mmm ? Ah oui. J'avais oublié.

Alors que Dean se trouvait torse nu, Castiel cru bon de préciser à son tour.

- J'aime ton tatouage aussi.

- Eh ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cass. Nous sommes des bad boys tatoués.

Nus comme des verres, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Un peu gêné par cette proximité, Dean inspira un bon coup.

- Hey, ça va Cass ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Allez viens.

Il l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il le sentit trembler sous le jet d'eau. Pour le rassurer, il le prit dans ses bras. Même pour Dean, cette scène si anodine soit-elle, lui procura une sensation étrange. Il n'avait évidemment jamais été nu devant un autre homme en tenue d'Adam. Bien que cela le choqua au départ, petit à petit, il trouva que c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

**…**

Après la douche ils se calèrent tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. Comme Dean n'avait pas oublié la leçon qu'il avait faite à son ami sur la culture cinématographique, il avait décidé de regarder un DVD. Pas n'importe lequel, un que Castiel voulait visionner : la suite de « Rocky ». Encore une fois, le chasseur apporta deux bières et un saladier de pop-corn. Mais à la différence de sa leçon précédente, cette fois-ci l'ex-ange se lova contre son amant. Ce qui ne déplut nullement au frère.

**…**

S'étant levé tard et ayant visionné presque trois films d'affilée, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Castiel s'était endormi à la fin du dernier DVD et Dean se leva en catimini pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. L'ex-ange fut réveillé par l'odeur de nourriture. Il rejoignit donc son compagnon dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dean ?

- Je cuisine.

- Ça ne sent pas les hamburgers, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est du chili con carné. Plat typiquement américain.

Castiel admira son amant cuisiner, puis lorsque l'aîné eut terminé, ils passèrent à table. Pendant le repas ils parlaient de tout et de rien et ils rigolaient beaucoup. Cette sensation de normalité faisait du bien aussi bien à Dean, qu'à l'ex-ange. Après ça, le chasseur commença à faire la vaisselle pendant que Castiel essuyait les assiettes et casseroles. On pouvait facilement les prendre pour un parfais petit couple vivant à deux dans une maison un peu particulière. Rien ne laissait penser que l'un était un chasseur de monstres et l'autre un ancien ange du Seigneur.

**…**

Il était tard et bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait de la journée, notre couple préféré commençait à fatiguer. Vers minuit ils partirent donc se coucher tous les deux dans la même chambre, celle de Dean. Dans son pyjama tout neuf, Castiel se glissa au côté du chasseur et se lova dans ses bras. Heureux de voir son amant collait contre lui, Dean s'apaisa. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers la personne à ses côtés. Les yeux fermés, la tête sur son épaule, Castiel ressemblait à un enfant. Le frère repensa à la pureté de son amant. Il aimait l'embrasser, être avec lui, mais était-il prêt à franchir le cap ? Aller plus loin ? Et surtout, est-ce que son ex-ange le voudrait aussi ? Les relations sexuelles restaient communes chez les humains, mais chez les anges ? Il savait que Castiel n'avait jamais rien fait _là-haut. _Et que sa première fois était avec une ange sur Terre qui avait fini par le piéger et le tuer. Dean se demanda alors si son compagnon ne serait pas un peu bloqué à cause de ça. Est-ce qu'il repenserait à April si Dean l'approchait d'un peu trop près ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillirent, il glissa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du dormeur et le caressa lentement. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le frère essayait d'imaginer comment il pourrait emmener ce sujet dans une conversation. Est-ce que Castiel comprendrait ? D'après Sam, il n'était pas si perdu que ça. Peut-être que les anges ne voyaient pas le sexe de la même façon que les humains, peut-être que pour eux cela restait un acte qui liait les âmes et non les corps. Devait-il poser ses questions à son amant ? Ce fut en réfléchissant longuement à ses doutes, que le frère finit par s'endormir.

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_Le dernier chapitre…_

_Attention, une histoire classé « M »… Mouahahahahah !_


	10. Leçon 10 : La passion

**Leçon 10 : La passion.**

_Tout d'abord, encore un IMMENSE merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des amours._

_Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette fic un peu étrange. _

_Et sinon, voilà, je me suis lancé…_

_Mon premier lemon entre Dean et Castiel. Un petit défi que je me suis donné._

_Je dois remercier Nathalie pour sa correction et ses conseils. Les fics de Barjy m'ont aussi beaucoup aidé._

_Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas trop douée pour écrire en réalité. J'ai tout dans la tête, l'imagination déborde dans mon cerveau mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le retranscrire avec des mots. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour réussir à rédiger ce chapitre un peu particulier._

_**Rating « M ».**_

_Bonne lecture et soyez indulgentes ! LOL_

_(Dernier chapitre… éouais XD)_

C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, tous les deux, au bunker. Mais quelque chose réveilla Dean dans son sommeil, il sentit Castiel bouger, trembler en poussant de faibles cris. Le frère alluma alors la petite lampe de chevet et découvrit son ami en proie à un cauchemar. Il se pencha vers lui, pour le ramener à la réalité, tout doucement.

- Cass…

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ex-ange se réveilla brusquement, couvert de sueur et paniqué.

- Hey, Cass ! C'est moi. Je suis là.

- Dean ?

Il haletait, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Puis une honte perceptible s'afficha sur son visage.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il le prit dans ses bras, pour le rassurer.

- Encore un cauchemar ? Tu en fais souvent des comme ça ?

Encore penaud, son amant avoua.

- Toutes les nuits.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Mais Castiel baissa la tête, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

- Je… C'est trop intense, j'ai l'impression que c'est réel. Ce qui se passe dans mes songes me gêne. Ce n'est pas sain.

Inquiet, le frère demanda.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est comme si je revivais d'éternelles tortures. Je me retrouve dans une pièce noire, mes poignets sont entravés par une chaîne qui pend du plafond. J'ai la bouche bâillonnée et en face de moi, il y a un homme que je ne distingue pas. Il me dit que tu es mort, qu'il vous a tué ton frère et toi. Je suis triste, mais il s'en réjouit. Il attrape une lame angélique et se met derrière moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens tout. Il arrache ma chemise et me dit de lui montrer mes ailes. J'essaye de bouger mais les liens me dévorent les poignets. Je tente de crier mais le bâillon est trop serré. Même si je ne le veux pas, mes ailes sortent de mon dos et l'homme les attrapes. Il en tient une d'une main et de l'autre, il commence à la couper avec la lame. Je sens mes pouvoirs s'en aller, le sang couler dans mon dos. Les os de mes ailes craquent, ils se brisent et je ressens cette douleur atroce, sans pouvoir hurler. À force de bouger, j'entends le cliquetis des chaînes au-dessus de moi. Je suis perdu et sans défense. Mais je veux mourir, parce que je sais que tu es mort aussi… Je…

Dean vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son ami. Il resserra son étreinte pour le rassurer encore plus.

- Chut, Cass. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu es là, en sécurité, avec moi.

Castiel se lova dans le cou du chasseur. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux éternellement en bataille, de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui, pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres. L'ex-ange lui rendit son étreinte. Le cœur du chasseur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, il bougea pour se placer sur le corps de son ami, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il repensait aux questions qu'il s'était posé la veille, était-il prêt ? Comme une réponse, Castiel se laissa faire et se prêta au jeu. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais Dean menait la danse. Le frère promenait ses mains dans la chevelure de son copain. Bouche contre bouche, le chasseur sortit sa langue pour jouer avec celle de l'ex-ange qui découvrit cette nouvelle sensation. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, Castiel commençait même à se tordre de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean. Ce dernier descendit doucement sa main vers le torse de l'ange, puis sa taille et enfin la posa sur ses fesses.

- Dean…

Le frère ouvrit les yeux.

- Cass, ça va ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non.

Le frère sourit.

- Dans ce cas, ton pyjama est de trop.

- Tu n'as qu'à me l'enlever.

Défi accepté par Dean. Avec ses deux mains il ôta le t-shirt de Castiel, puis son pantalon et enfin son caleçon. Après ça, il se déshabilla lui-même, jetant ses vêtements à travers la chambre. Il se replaça au-dessus de l'ange, une jambe de chaque côté, à califourchon sur lui. Il reprit ses embrassades, faisant de nouveau jouer sa langue avec celle de son copain. De sa main gauche, Dean tint celle de Castiel à côté de sa tête, présence qui le rassura, tandis que sa main droite se promena sur son torse pour enfin arriver sur ses cuisses. Il sentit une pulsion monter en lui et également le désir parcourant le corps de son ange. Alors, lentement, le chasseur descendit ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son ami et commença doucement à caresser l'intimité de son compagnon. C'était nouveau pour Dean, mais rien ne le rebutait, il voulait aller plus loin.

L'ex-ange transpira, cette sensation, nouvelle pour lui, était à la fois une torture et un plaisir. Il serra plus fort la main gauche de Dean, pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Le frère joua avec le membre en érection de Castiel, qui haleta, ouvrant la bouche pour chercher l'air. Le frère l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordilla presque, ce qui mit l'ange au bord du supplice.

D'abord doux et lent, Dean accéléra la vitesse pour procurer plus de sensation à son ami. Le frère descendit sa bouche pour mordiller les tétons de son amant, qui se cambra. Aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti pareille sensation. Tout était nouveau pour les deux hommes, mais cet amour-là, procurait des pulsions qu'ils appréciaient. Castiel enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de Dean, cette douce douleur enivra le frère qui continua son geste régulier sur le sexe dur de l'ange.

De sa main gauche libre, Castiel attrapa les draps du lit et les serra de toutes ses forces tout en laissant échapper d'une voix, plus aiguë que d'habitude, un « Dean… ».

Le chasseur stoppa ses mouvements pour enlacer complètement son ami avec ses bras et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Tandis que leurs langues dansaient entre elles, Castiel crispa ses doigts sur le dos de Dean, le griffant presque. Ce baiser passionnel dura quelques minutes puis le frère descendit ses lèvres pour embrasser le cou de son ami, puis son torse, même son tatouage, puis passa sous son nombril jusqu'à finalement arriver à son entre-jambe. L'ange écarta ses cuisses pour inviter son ami à poursuivre son action, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire. Castiel gémit de plus bel lorsque Dean mit son membre dans sa bouche. L'ange se cambra derechef en serrant les draps encore plus fortement dans ses doigts. La sensation du corps de Castiel tremblant de satisfaction donna un plaisir sensationnel à Dean. Ils ne faisaient qu'un à cet instant. Le chasseur posa une main sur le ventre de son ami comme pour le rassurer et sentir son envie ainsi que son cœur battre la chamade.

Il accéléra la cadence, jusqu'à le faire jouir. Puis Dean calma ses gestes jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Il laissa à son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle, il posa sa main sur son torse pour sentir sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Castiel ouvrit les paupières et Dean admira ses yeux bleus encore remplis de plaisir.

- Cass ?

Pour seule réponse, Castiel sourit comme jamais. Dean se pencha lentement pour lui poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres toujours sèches.

- Dean…

- Oui ?

- C'était… Exceptionnel. Mais comment tu… ?

Lisant presque dans ses pensées, il répondit sans attendre la fin de sa question.

- Je ne sais pas, Cass. Tu t'imagines bien que je n'aie jamais fait ça auparavant. Faut croire que tu m'inspires et que tu me donnes des ailes.

Cette métaphore angélique ravit encore plus l'ex-ange. Castiel se lova dans les bras de son compagnon. Puis, sans prévenir, le déchu se positionna comme Dean l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, à califourchon sur lui.

- Cass ?

Il posa un doigt sur la bouche du chasseur.

- Chut. Laisse-moi essayer.

Sans demander son reste, le Winchester obéit. Castiel copia légèrement les gestes de son amant, en caressant les cheveux de ce dernier, puis son torse pour finir sur son entre-jambe. À peine les doigts de l'ange effleurèrent son intimité, que le sexe de Dean se mit en érection. Le déchu embrassa son compagnon tout en caressant son membre avec une légère maladresse mais une sensualité non feinte. Cette position de passif excita Dean plus qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre. Lui qui avait pour habitude de mener la danse et tout contrôler, il se laissa guider par les mains de son ange. Mais ce dernier avait une autre idée derrière la tête. En effet, Castiel demanda à Dean de se retourner et de s'allonger sur le ventre. Le chasseur ne voyait plus ce que son compagnon faisait mais il sentit que ce dernier lui écarta les jambes pour le pénétrer lentement. Et si cela choqua le frère dans un premier temps, il se laissa bien vite prendre au plaisir. À son tour il gémit, tandis que son amant continua ses mouvements de hanches pour donner encore plus de satisfaction à son compagnon. Si au début il y allait en douceur, Castiel gagna en vitesse et en intensité à mesure que les cris orgasmiques de Dean résonnèrent. Le chasseur, à son tour, susurra d'une voix rauque un « Cass ! » intense. À l'entente de son prénom, l'ange pénétra son ami d'une façon plus puissante encore. Dean aussi arracha presque les draps à force de les tenir avec force, il sentit son plaisir monter en lui comme jamais auparavant. Castiel donna un dernier coup de reins qui acheva le chasseur.

L'ange se laissa tomber d'épuisement à côté de son amant. Dean se repositionna sur le côté. Il admira son compagnon d'une façon assez étrange, comme s'il découvrait une facette de ce dernier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Woaw, Cass… Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce côté-là caché en toi.

Le déchu reprit son souffle.

- Faut croire que tu m'inspires, toi aussi.

À son tour il déposa un baiser chaste sur la bouche de son amoureux avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Dean. Ils restèrent silencieux, enlacés l'un sur l'autre, puis le sommeil les gagna.

**…**

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent à travers les volets, ce qui réveilla doucement les deux amoureux qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leurs ébats. Dean, qui émergea le premier, fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux encore plus en bataille, de son amant. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

- _Hello Dean._

_- Hello Cass._

Après un sourire conjoint, le chasseur demanda.

- Alors mon ange, bien dormi ?

Il sourit de ravissement.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. J'ai juste… Dormi.

Toujours en lui caressant ses mèches brunes, le Winchester répliqua.

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé un moyen de chasser tes mauvais rêves on dirait.

- On dirait, oui. J'aime cette façon.

Castiel, toujours en tenue d'Adam, frissonna légèrement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

- Viens, Cass. On va prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Il tira son ange par les bras pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Ensemble ils partirent se réchauffer sous le jet brûlant de la salle de bain.

**…**

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme et une sérénité que le bunker n'avait pas connus depuis des années. Les deux amoureux profitèrent de leur solitude pour apprécier leur nouvelle vie de couple. Dean pensa à Sam, son petit frère qui avait toujours raison et qui savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui et Castiel. Intérieurement, il remercia son cadet pour ce cadeau-là.

Les masques venaient de tomber, depuis tant d'années ces deux hommes s'aimaient sans jamais se l'être avoué. Dorénavant, ils pouvaient vivre pleinement leur histoire. Ils avaient le temps de se découvrir, de mieux connaître l'autre sur le plan intime. Bien que Dean ait, dans le passé, multiplié les conquêtes amoureuses, il préférait repartir à zéro avec Castiel. Les relations homosexuelles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Cependant, il s'enchantait d'explorer ces nouvelles sensations avec son ange. Parce que oui, ils étaient des âmes-sœurs tous les deux. Et ce, depuis que Castiel l'avait touché en Enfer pour le ramener sur Terre. Depuis des années, ils étaient liés par un fil invisible, mais impossible à briser.

Ils avaient maintenant la vie devant eux pour vivre le meilleur de leur amour.

**THE END.**

_Et oui, tout se termine ! J'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_Je suis encore novice en la matière de lemon…_

_Mais n'ayez crainte, étant donné que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ça, je pense que ce n'est pas ma dernière fic en mode « Rating M »…_

_Just FYI, j'ai aimé donc…_

_To be continued… __Mais dans une autre fic ! LOL_

_La semaine prochaine, premier chapitre de mon UA Destiel !_

_Encore merci à vous *cœur*_


End file.
